


Dreamy

by ConfusionIsMyMiddleName



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName
Summary: This is set in a High School AU, where Catra can't belive Adora wants her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> Had a brief moment of inspiration and wrote this little piece, not proof read or anything, just something from the top of my head.  
> Please help my make this better by commenting corrections or recommendations.  
> Thank you

"You know I always liked you, right?", Adora had sounded unsure, like she felt stupid saying something that seemed so obvious to her. Catra was speechless, she just looked at Adora, eyes widened in disbelief. She wanted to say something, anything, but her mind was blank.  
Now here she was standing by Adora's front door, hand raised to knock, but her brain was racing with all the worst case scenarios. 'What if Adora had written it off as some school crush? What if she meant it in a different way? Or she had played a prank on Catra?' Before she could bring herself to make a decision the door opened and Adora stepped out, wearing a cropped hoodie and shorts, ready to go for a run. "Uhm, Catra? What are you doing here? You know the back door is never locked."  
"Uh... well, I was... you know... and then I didn't want to...", Catra stumbled over her words, she didn't even know where she was going with this.   
Adora furrowed her brows "Catra is this about what I said at Lonnie's birthday party? I'm really sorry about that, I get if you need time to process it and I swear I never even meant to tell you, it just kinda happen! Please, let's forget about that and just move on", she sounded almost pleading and buried her hands in the pockets of her shorts.   
"What if I don't want to move on?", it was quiet, almost a whisper, Catra wasn't even sure if she had actually said it or if it was just a thought. But Adora had heard it, her head shot up an she looked at Catra.  
"W... What do you mean? Please Catra, tell me you're not messing with me. I swear if your only saying this be-", Catra interrupted her, by pressing their lips togehter. It wasn't sweet or good, but all the tension melted from Adora's body, she raised her hands to Catra's cheeks and took control of the kiss, moving her lips against Catra's and tilting her head to deepen it. After a few seconds they broke apart and Catra leaned into the hand still on her cheek. Adora smiled and looked down on her.  
"Does this mean...", she raised her eyebrows, awaiting an answer.   
"Yes, I like you too, you big, goofy idiot", Catra almost giggled and then Adora kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise after reading this again, it never mentions anything school related, but just imagine them being in High school, maybe I'll also add to this story sooooo, whatever


End file.
